


Distraction

by asimpleword



Series: Septiplier Drabbles [11]
Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 16:13:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4144200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asimpleword/pseuds/asimpleword
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He seriously needs to stop going out so late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

He seriously needs to stop going out so late. Jack regrets his decision to leave the house so late when he’s on his way back home, and the dark has long since swallowed the sky. It's nearly silent, save for the occasional rustle of trees from the wind. The street lights weakly illuminate the sidewalk, and he quickens his pace, nerves skittering up his spine and giving him chills; the cold only adds to his shivering. Goosebumps spread up his arms and the hair on the back of his neck prickles. 

Something just, doesn’t feel right.

He keeps his head up, eyes scanning his surroundings. He even looks behind him, in a fit of paranoia. He's walked home in the dark before and he hasn’t ever felt so uneasy. So why now?

Maybe he should call Mark.

Jack pulls his phone out with shaking hands, dials the number he knows by heart. One ring, two, and in the middle of the third-

“Hello, Mark speaking.” The bastard is grinning, he can practically hear it.

“M-Mark?” He curses his voice for shaking. He never gets this freaked out so easily.

“Jack,” There’s some shuffling, and Mark’s tone instantly conveys worry. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah…Yeah I’m fine. Jus’ really freaked out. It’s stupid, I know, but I just feel weird. Doesn’t feel right.”

There's a pause.

“Nothing happened?” Mark asks.

“No, it feels like something is going to though.” Jack mumbles. “It’s creepy as fuck out here and I’m still fifteen minutes from home. ”

“Want me to wait outside for you?”

“No, that’s okay. I’m just bein’ stupid.” Jack frowns, bites his thumb nervously.

“You’re not stupid.” Mark sighs. “It’s late, it’s dark, and you’re in a bad part of town, I would be on edge too.”

“I really need to stop going out this late.” Jack grimaces.

“Yeah, you kinda do.” Mark chuckles.

“Piss off,” Jack smirks, feels a little less uncomfortable now that he has Mark. There’s a laugh, and he smiles at the sound of it. Mark’s laugh is unbelievably contagious.

They talk about everything and nothing. Mark tells the same story he does every time Jack’s upset, Jack tells a new one Mark has never heard in return. They get mushy at one point, rattling off things about the other they love. It distracts Jack the whole way home completely, and he thanks Mark for being so skilled in the art of distraction.  
When he opens the door, Mark bombards him in a hug, arms wrapping around his shoulders while Jack winds his around Mark’s with a sigh of relief.

“You made it home in one piece, I see.”

“Only thanks to you.” Jack whispers.

Mark grins widely at that, a hand cupping Jack’s face, thumb brushing his cheek. He can’t help but lean into the touch, smiling just as wide as Mark.

“I’ll always keep you safe. For as long as I’m able.”

Later, they curl up on the couch with hot cocoa and watch late night cartoons in their pajamas. Mark’s got an arm around his waist, and Jack can see his gaze drift to him every so often to make sure he's okay. And Jack thinks that yeah, Mark makes him feel pretty damn safe.


End file.
